


Power Shopping

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is a little shit, Attempt at Humor, Bananas, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: They just wanted some bananas. Maybe they shouldn't take Aithusa shopping with them the next time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Power Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/gifts).



> for @ savagesnakes for the banana inspiration
> 
> for @ IfIWouldDoThat for everything in general 
> 
> This fic is a prequel to [Research]() so feel free to check this one out, too!

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

They only had needed some bananas, as Merlin had wanted to make banana bread. Arthur had decided that he would join his husband on his walk to the supermarket, and that they very well could take Aithusa with them in her baby buggy. He could get new toothpaste then and toilet paper and some yoghurt and maybe even some snacks.

At least that had been the idea.

Their plan only lasted until they entered the supermarket and Aithusa decided that this was a good moment to become whiny. She didn’t want to sit in the buggy any longer, she wanted to toddle around and empty the shelves. When Merlin forbid it, she started crying. When Arthur offered her a biscuit she calmed momentarily. Merlin shot Arthur an evil glance. “She’s not allowed to have biscuits before lunch.”

Arthur considered taking back the biscuit, but he didn’t even want to imagine what a horrible fuss Aithusa would make then. So he decided that Merlin was easier to put up with. “Sorry. Next time I’ll remember.”

Merlin still glared at him, but he let Aithusa keep her biscuit. They had peace for a few precious minutes in which Arthur collected toothpaste and toilet paper and put it into the shopping cart while Merlin with the buggy was on his way to get bananas.

Arthur was just about to sneak away from the shopping cart and get some snacks when suddenly he heard a terrible shrieking from the direction where he knew the fruit was. Then he heard his husband’s voice, louder than normal but not yet screaming. He sighed and deciding that he would have to live without snacks for now he went back to the banana section to look for Merlin.

He was not hard to find. After all, he had a bored white dragon fluttering around his head and a bunch of smoking mashed bananas were lying on the ground that had probably been set on fire. Merlin himself was looking up at her, now really angry.

“It doesn’t matter that you don’t like bananas! This is not how you handle food! Now come down here!” When Aithusa didn’t listen to him, he started shouting at her in dragon tongue, and finally the white dragon dropped from the air right into her buggy where Merlin didn’t hesitate to strap her up. Then he looked at Arthur. “God I’m done already. And it’s not even twelve.”

“Right, I’ll take her. You do the shopping. I’ll wait outside.” Arthur shoved the shopping cart in Merlin’s general direction and reached for the buggy where Aithusa sat strapped up.

Merlin furrowed his brow. “But no more biscuits.”

“Promise.”

“Right.” Merlin sighed. “See you in a while.” He picked another bunch of bananas and then went looking for an assistant that could help him clean up the mess Aithusa had made.

An elderly woman who had watched them shook her head in disapproval. Arthur would have liked to run her over with the buggy. He tried to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible as he walked past the cash desk with a pouting Aithusa in the buggy. Then he parked the complaining dragon in front of the supermarket, told her to behave better next time if she wanted to flutter around and waited for his husband.

When Merlin came out about fifteen minutes later, a bag in his hands and his face still flushed in embarrassment Arthur felt bad for him. But this only lasted until Merlin shoved the bag into his hands, took the buggy and walked off. Arthur almost had trouble keeping up with him. He knew Merlin was angry, and he patiently waited for him to talk. But they had almost reached the gates to the court yard when Merlin finally spit out: “Next time I’ll keep the buggy.”

“Why? What happened?” Arthur was surprised, but also saw the first signs of a grin on Merlin’s face.

“So I can run people over with it. People who comment on us having a dragon. And that we should train her better.”

Arthur let out a short laugh. ‘Great minds think alike’ he thought, ‘good to know that I am not the only one in this relationship who sometimes feels the urge to run people over with Aithusa’s buggy.’ “Well, at least she doesn’t eat my banana bread.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
